


Correspondence

by tentainokonton



Series: Vignettes: Morty and Volkner [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Darksideshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volkner sends Morty a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this story while thinking about long distance relationships. Obviously since they live in different regions, they would be doing a lot of their interaction via letter/mail correspondence. This is just one letter out of many that I feel they've written, plus a take from Morty's point of view. Let me know what you all think!

_Morty,_

_How are you? I caused a roaring blackout in the city the other day. I was tampering with the new solar panels I'd laid out over the Pokémon center but I must have short circuited the grid. A lot of people were upset about it, but I managed to fix it within an hour or so. Flint had just arrived for a visit, too, so he didn't let that go the entire time he was here._

_Flint sends his greetings. He wonders when you'll ever come and challenge him at the Pokémon League. I told him that you'd send an answer in your next letter, so be sure to be gentle with him. Or, you know, don't. I don't mind. Flint has a big ego and seems to think everyone wants to battle him. You'd probably beat him, anyway._

_A trainer came to my gym just yesterday and challenged me for a badge. She used a Haunter, and it reminded me of you. After I won, I asked her where she got it. She told me she had come all the way from Kanto and was traveling with a friend who lives here in Veilstone City. She did a good job, but she could definitely use some training from your gym. I told her that if she ever visited Johto, she should challenge you._

_I miss you. I feel much more alive when I'm around you. I never know how to describe it. You understand what I mean, right? Of course you do. You get things no one else does._

_The summit is coming up soon here in Hoenn. They're holding it in Lavaridge Town, did you see? We should visit the hot springs there when we have some free time. I hear they're the best in the world._

_Write back soon._

_Volkner_

Morty had always known that somewhere in his future he would meet, befriend and come to love a blond haired man with a magnetic personality. The knowledge of this man's existence had come to him one night in a vivid dream that Morty experienced time and time again. Try though he might, he could never find him while awake. Some days it frustrated him. Other days he weathered the wait well. The longer it took, the closer he became to losing faith in his supernatural ability.

That was until that fateful day when Volkner entered his life. Though the Sinnoh native had remained distant during each and every gym leader summit, Morty knew Volkner was the one. That energy was one of a kind—something that he'd been seeking for years. He'd been so excited to find it that he nearly spilled his entire story to Volkner the very day they'd met. But Morty knew better than that. Everything happened for a reason, and happened in its own time. The two of them would speak when they were supposed to.

That time came when they finally battled one another at the gym leader summit. Everything about the battle had been electric. Looking back, describing that way seemed almost comical. Nonetheless, it remained perfectly true. Morty knew that he would lose, but that didn't stop him from trying to win with every fiber of his being.

But Volkner was better. His passion and drive was relentless, his pokémon undefeatable. His reputation as the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh preceded him.

Morty had left the summit that year feeling exhilarated, excited…the channel between them had opened. Their paths had intertwined. This led them to meeting again at Fantina's contest some months later. When he saw Volkner that day, his spirit was brimming with energy. He seemed anxious, as if seeking answers. That was when Morty laid what he knew out on the table—at least partially. While fate may be inevitable, it is delicate. Even the slightest push can twist the threads beyond repair.

Their battle had been even more intense than their previous. This time, Morty stood as the victor, thanks to careful planning. He knew what to anticipate from Volkner this round. It also appeared that Volkner had learned, for his battle strategy had changed drastically. It came down to Gengar and Jolteon once again, but a focused Ice Beam did the trick.

They spent the evening together sharing dinner at a small café in Hearthome City. After that moment, they agreed to keep regular correspondence via mail since traveling between Johto and Sinnoh was difficult due to time constraints. After all, they were both gym leaders with deep connections to their cities—they were invested in far more than just pokémon battles.

The first couple of letters weren't incredibly detailed. Morty knew that Volkner wasn't the type to divulge much, seeing as he didn't even when in person. But after the third or fourth piece of mail, the letters grew longer and more in depth. Volkner started sharing things about himself, including wishes for his future and dreams he had as a child. He asked more questions, too, which intrigued Morty. He kept all of the letters in a small box hidden beneath the springs of his bed. It wasn't so much that he was scared someone would find them.

He just wanted to keep them close to him.

He wondered if Volkner did the same…

He vowed to write that question in his next letter.


End file.
